


Опасное сочетание

by Maiolaine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Champagne, Creampie, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiolaine/pseuds/Maiolaine
Summary: Кацуки Юри и шампанское — опасное сочетание (это не то, о чем вы подумали).





	Опасное сочетание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ'18 для команды [**Katsudno**](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p214872949.htm)  
>  Бета - [[Мать героина]](http://www.diary.ru/member/?65617)

Санкт-Петербург накрыл тихий вечер.  
Виктор рассеянно гладил Маккачина, радостного и полного впечатлений после прогулки. Юри внимательно оглядел лапы пуделя, постановил, что сегодня было сухо, а значит, он в душ – один, чем расстроил обоих: и пса, и Виктора.

Назойливым роем гудели мысли о режиме дня, жизни в чужой стране, запертых дверях, включенном всю ночь свете в другой комнате; они толкались, задевали друг друга, всё яснее давали понять, что они – часть друг друга.  
Виктор попытался поставить себя на место Юри, понял, что сам бы не стал ничего слушать насчёт режима, да что там! Он и в самом деле не слушал, когда Яков пытался образумить его и вернуть на место напрочь сбитый внутренний ритм. Но не завести этот разговор он не мог, с трудом дождавшись, пока босой Юри — какое же чудо, эти полы с подогревом — вернется к ним, энергично вытираясь, дав себе время для раздумий и объятий с Маккачином. 

Юри успел спросить первым.  
— Чего они хотели?  
Мгновенно разнылась голова, а, быть может, он только сейчас заметил эту боль. Виктор хотел было по привычке спрятать всё за идеальной, отрепетированной улыбкой, но с облегчением понял, что не должен. Только не с Юри.  
— Намекали, что нужно уступить дорогу молодым.  
Юри присел рядом, шумно выдохнул.  
— Честно, смешно это слушать, им самим пора последовать своему совету. Нет, я понимаю, — Виктор откинулся на спинку дивана, вытянул ноги вперёд, — они не могут запретить, всё же золото на Национальных и Чемпионате Европы, не считая некоторых прошлых заслуг, совсем незначительных, — Юри недобро посмотрел и дёрнул локтем в его сторону, узнав цитату из своего недавнего интервью, — поэтому хотят, чтобы я лично устроил праздник и избавил наконец чиновников из федры от себя.  
— А Яков что?  
Виктор засмеялся.  
— Что ему какие-то чиновники, он столько лет был женат на Лилии.  
— Она хорошая. — Юри притянул его голову к своему плечу и похлопал ладонью по дивану рядом, чтобы и Маккачин присоединился к ним.  
Виктор решил не спорить:  
— Ты просто ей нравишься. Поверь, Якова таким мелким калибром не пронять. И хватит об этом, бессмысленная встреча была, на моё решение остаться на льду она не повлияла, это ведь главное? Хочу о другом. Юри, стоит снизить нагрузки. Ты вчера отрубился, как только вернулись. Голодным уснул.  
Юри отодвинулся и заслонился Маккачином.  
— Слушал симфонии до четырёх утра. Я знаю, знаю! Но появилась мысль насчёт следующего сезона, я должен был поискать, к чему подойдёт музыка. Я покажу, как закончу, ладно?  
— Неожиданно. Хорошо. Юри, отомри, слушай, что расскажу: я вскакивал в четыре! Как ругалась Капитолина Карловна, наша соседка! — Виктор напустил на себя суровый вид и принялся причитат. — Ходит и ходит, скрипит полами, ещё два часа спать до гимна, а ваш Витя гремит кастрюлями!  
Остановился, задумавшись.  
— Странно, столько лет прошло, но помню имя и отчество. А вот фамилия будто бы стёрлась.  
Юри расслабился и заулыбался:  
— Я знаю про отчества!  
— Все уже в курсе. И, честно говоря, никогда не забуду, как Юра хохотал с лица врача, которому ты торжественно вручил собственноручно подписанную на русском карточку "Кацуки Юри Тошикович". До икоты!  
Юри смущённо буркнул:  
— Он сам меня научил. И я ему потом принёс воды. Но, в самом деле, зачем ты гремел кастрюлями?  
— Случайно задевал рукой, когда продумывал хореографию. Каждый раз, ударившись, вспоминал, что кухонька мала для тренировки, но в следующий раз, когда с мелодией снова буквально видел свои движения, не мог остановиться, пока не сшибал кастрюли опять.  
Виктор рассмеялся и тут же вздохнул.  
— Да уж, жалко старушку. Я далеко не сахар.  
— Ты – сахар. Ты – мёд. Варенье из айвы. Сироп из розовых лепестков, — горячо, жадно, чуть ли не проглатывая слоги, зашептал Юри, порозовевший от собственного порыва.

Сладкая похвала растеклась желанием по венам, взбудоражила воображение.  
— Минутку!  
Виктор метнулся на кухню, зашарил по шкафчикам, наконец вытащил банку с мёдом, перевернул, потряс.  
Задумчиво ковырнул ножом.  
Постарался разогнуть нож.  
Вздохнул и пообещал горячей фантазии о Юри, слизывающем с кончиков пальцев мёд, который капает на шею, растекается по бедрам, что они ещё встретятся. И, пристыженный, вернулся в комнату.  
— Прости, идея была – шик и блеск, но в другой раз.  
Юри серьёзно кивнул.  
— Теперь ты подожди минуту. — И пошёл на кухню сам. Оглянулся всего раз, как если бы хотел сказать, к чему готовиться, но не стал. Что-то он делал там, не включая свет, искал по памяти; у Виктора засосало под ложечкой, быстро-быстро забилось сердце, его целиком затопило особенное чувство, отблески которого появлялись каждый раз, когда Юри называл эту квартиру "домом".  
Вот звонко пропел хрусталь, глухо хлопнула пробка, и Юри появился на пороге с бутылкой шампанского и отчего-то всего одним бокалом.

Виктор узнал бутылку: Крис, заговорщически улыбаясь, выслушивал поздравления с Днём рождения, а потом огорошил свежепридуманной специально для Юри швейцарской традицией.  
Вспомнил и скрипнул зубами; стоило один раз неосторожно признать – да, все идеи принадлежат ему, и первый шаг он делает сам, иногда они вовсе спят не в одной комнате – как друг решил, что им нужна помощь, лучше всего — в виде целого ящика отменного французского шампанского.

Юри тогда растерянно выслушал Криса, покивал на признание, что тот — поклонник их истории любви и хочет, чтобы она страстно продолжалась ещё очень долго, а потом, дотащив ящик от такси, чуть не потеряв в аэропорте, задвинул шампанское в дальний угол и скучным тоном, наставительно, напомнив в этот момент Мари, сказал:  
— Ящик халявной выпивки. Перед свадьбой. Да это ведь любому нужно!

Виктор промолчал, мысленно не раз стукнувшись головой о бортик катка в Юбилейном, помянув недобрым словом своё условие о золотой медали, и при ближайшей возможности позвонил Крису по Скайпу.  
Тот, разумеется, отмахнулся ото всех претензий.  
— Заметь, я не утащил Юри напиваться в клуб, а подарил вам шампанское. Делайте, что хотите: можете пить, можете вылить – в ванную, например, и искупаться в нем. Если снимете видео, поделись, — и подмигнул, паршивец. Из-за мирно сопящей на клавиатуре Софи и круглых очков вкупе с дурацким джемпером (с танцующими на альпийских лугах коровками) самого Криса впечатление смазалось, и нормально рассердиться не вышло.

Юри прошел мимо, в спальню, остановился на пороге, включил свет и стрельнул глазами в его сторону. Виктор вскочил, дёрнулся вперед, вспомнил, что с дороги так и не принял душ, попросил:  
— Я. Ванная. Пять минут.  
Юри дошёл до столика, поставил бутылку и бокал, вернулся, стал вплотную и, посмотрев пронзительно и прямо, отчеканил:  
— Нет.

Дверь щёлкнула, закрываясь за ними, обиженно проскулил Маккачин, пару раз безуспешно царапнув её.

Юри отпил из бокала и поманил Виктора к себе.  
Потянуло, вмазало, вышибло воздух, когда он с готовностью придвинулся, обнял, встретил поцелуем. Виктор ожидал, что почувствует только привкус от шампанского, но оказалось, что Юри его не глотал, а приберег, и теперь выжидающе вглядывался в глаза Виктора. И Виктор решил не разочаровывать: склонился за ещё одним поцелуем, сделал его таким, как хотелось — нежным, медленным — с каждым мгновением все сильнее радуясь, что завтра у обоих свободный от тренировок день. Чуть было не потерял крутившуюся в голове мысль, но сумел всё же оторваться от любимых губ, чтобы сказать:  
— Вкусно!  
Чтобы Юри не думал, что это только о шампанском, притянул его за талию к себе, опустил ладони ниже, сжал ягодицы, одновременно прикусив нижнюю губу. Тихо, как тайну, выдал:  
— Так бы и съел.  
— С этим придётся обождать. В другой раз. Ладно? — последнее слово он произнёс совсем другим тоном. Виктор, не раздумывая, погладил его по волосам, уже в процессе осознав свои действия.  
Юри пробормотал:  
— Примем это за "ладно".  
Он обернулся и дотянулся до столика за шампанским, которого оставалось в бокале немного, поскольку тот с самого начала не был полным.  
Отпивал крохотными глотками, передавал в поцелуях, как контрабанду.  
Допил, перевернул бокал, поймал языком капли, последние размазал по губам, и делал это всё с таким отчаянным бахвальством, что и статуя не устояла бы, а Виктор был живой человек, поэтому взял его лицо в ладони, облизал сначала губы, потом осторожно скользнул глубже, за последним глотком.  
— И попробуй кому рассказать, что вместе пить — это очень романтично.  
— Попробуй. И я… Ты заметил? Я жульничаю.  
Юри беспокойно огляделся, поправил волосы одной рукой, второй сжал покрывало.  
Виктор взял его руки в свои, потянул вперёд, пока Юри не оказался у него на коленях, и тоже спросил:  
— А ты заметил?  
Юри двинул несколько раз бедрами, опустил ресницы и ухмыльнулся мимолётно; если бы Виктор не всматривался, если бы он не надеялся, что правильно понял, чего ждать, то пропустил бы это.  
— Раз всё в порядке, продолжаем.

Юри притянул к себе его руку, повернул тыльной стороной ладони вверх, и, глядя в глаза, расстегнул запонку зубами. Виктор обмер, глядя, как он перекатывает разборные части языком во рту, специально приоткрыв его. 

Запонки были его любимыми, с выбитой по платине надписью "4F" — подарок родителей за то, что не сдался и одолел четверной флип, первым в истории.

Юри снял вторую пару запонок тем же способом, и, не отпустив руки Виктора, прижался губами к его рту. Закрыл глаза, и его лицо приняло сосредоточенное выражение.  
Виктор не дышал, пытаясь почувствовать, что именно Юри делает, почему замер и не целует его.  
Юри отстранился на пару сантиметров, выдохнул и за себя, и за Виктора, победно улыбнулся, и, наконец, поцеловал.  
Запонки стукнулись о зубы, Юри отпустил его руки и откинулся назад, наслаждаясь выражением лица Виктора.  
— Я не знаю, где ты их хранишь, положи на место, пока не пропали.

Виктор бездумно выплюнул запонки в свою ладонь и, наклонившись вправо, уронил на столик, занятый лишь мыслью о том, как Юри языком сложил их во рту. Он взялся расстегивать рубашку дрожащими руками, но тихое "стоп" остановило не хуже прикосновения.  
— Оставь. И верни свои руки мне.  
Юри отогнул манжеты рубашки, немного приподнял их и оставил по мокрому поцелую на запястьях. Шумно втянул в себя воздух, посмотрел на Виктора и подул на то же место.  
От контраста разгорающегося внутри пожара, ощущения крепко сжимающих его руки горячих пальцев и внезапной прохлады Виктора затрясло.  
— Юри. Я могу сам. Так будет быстрее.  
Он покачал головой, и Виктор засмотрелся на отросшие пряди. 

Сначала времени не хватало ни на что, кроме тренировок, потом они немного пообвыклись и освободили пару неприкосновенных часов друг для друга, пару дней назад смогли даже посмотреть фильм от начала и до конца, так что, возможно, дело было не в том, что Юри никак не дойдёт до парикмахера.  
Виктор очень на это надеялся.

— Но я хочу.  
Виктор сжал зубы и зажмурился до точек перед глазами, еще на банкете стоило понять, что переупрямить его — задача не из легких.  
— Юри, пожалуйста. — Юри не сидел без дела, просто слушая, а раздевался в ярком свете десятка ламп. Виктор думал, что просто смотрит, но неожиданно для самого себя осознал, что это его пальцы скользят по шее Юри, обрисовывают ключицу, спускаются ниже. — Всё. Хорошо. Делай, что хочешь.  
— Быстро ты изменил своё мнение.  
— Со мной легко договориться, но нужен особый подход.  
Юри моргнул пару раз.  
— Я не понял.  
— И не нужно, просто возьми меня.

Виктор почувствовал, что Юри действительно хотел, ох как хотел сделать всё сам: поспешно раздел его, подоткнул подушку и, пока грел в ладонях лубрикант, вобрал его член в рот, подразнил, облизывая только головку, отвлёк достаточно, чтобы разом протолкнуть в него два пальца, подвигал ими, медленно, осторожно развёл в стороны. Перед тем, как добавить третий, выпустил член изо рта и похвалил:  
— Красиво. Можешь постонать так для меня ещё?  
Только после этих слов Виктор услышал себя – так был до этого сосредоточен на влажных звуках, которые издавал Юри.  
— Подсказка, — Виктор дотянулся до лица Юри и стёр слюну в уголке рта, — оооо, так, да. Да! А… Подсказка: у тебя есть всё для этого. Ну же. Ты бы видел себя.  
Юри не стал опускать взгляд вниз, продолжал смотреть только на него.  
— Незачем. Я и так чувствую.  
Он вынул пальцы, налил лубрикант в ладонь, провел ею по своему члену, закусив губу, подтянул Виктора чуть ближе, оставив влажный след на бедре, и качнулся вперёд, и ещё, и ещё, пока не вошел до конца. Замер, дав время им обоим привыкнуть, поцеловал, прижавшись вплотную, проехавшись животом по члену Виктора, отчего тот беспорядочно заёрзал под ним, выстонал в удовольствии что-то неразборчиво, рот в рот. Юри поправил ему чёлку, убрал с глаз, чтобы ничто не мешало им видеть друг друга, и начал двигаться, всматриваясь в его лицо.  
Ловил каждый взмах ресниц, слышал каждый выдох как сигнал сменить темп, дважды остановился, уже примерившись зубами к горлу и проклиная вслух открытый костюм Виктора, который в это время с наслаждением вжимал ногти ему в спину.

Они даже не поняли, как быстро дошли до оргазма, и кто кончил первым.

Юри, как только почувствовал, что в теле есть кости, отодвинулся, сполз пониже и внимательно наблюдал, как его сперма вытекает из Виктора на покрывало.

Виктор, напомнив себе, что выходной впереди всего один, взял его за руку и потянул ближе, чтобы отвлечь.  
Рука оказалась правой, он прикоснулся губами к кольцу: более чем просто поцелуем, больше, чем к украшению.  
Юри оглядел его, пару раз открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, нашёл верные слова:  
— Все мои мечты.  
Виктор привстал, оперевшись на локоть, и повторил, почувствовав, что в этот момент не обязательно быть оригинальным:  
— Все мои мечты.  
Погладил Юри по плечу, когда тот покраснел и закрылся руками, переживая приступ стеснительности.  
— Всё. Спасибо? Думаю, из того шампанского, что в бутылке, завтра десерт сделаем, я как-то раз Марии Анатольевне рассказывал, вот, попробует, — Юри вытер пот со лба, и Виктор постарался не рассмеяться. Выглядело это так, словно произнести имя его мамы стоило больших усилий.  
— Юри, скажи "Маша".  
— Ни за что.  
— Это не сложно.  
— Но неприемлемо. Мы пока вместе пруд соли не съели.

Виктор в который раз пообещал себе дознаться, кто же учит Юри русским пословицам и фразеологизмам.  
Когда-нибудь.  
Пока же он глупо улыбался, чувствуя, как кружится голова.  
И шампанское было тут совершенно ни при чём.


End file.
